Allen In Wonderland
by 0-illusion-0
Summary: Noël approche, et Komui propose aux exorcistes SA version de "Alice au pays des Merveilles" pour la pièce de fin d'année, avec un casting qui n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. -yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Allen In Wonderland**

**Auteur: -0-illusion-0-**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, humour.**

**Disclaimers: tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino et "Alice in Wonderland" est à l'origine un conte de Lewis Carroll.****Chapitre 1**

* * *

Un soleil aveuglant éclairait le bâtiment de la Congrégation, se réverbérant sur la neige qui tapissait tout et faisant grommeler Aleistina, comme toujours. Il était encore relativement tôt, aussi les exorcistes paressaient-ils encore pour la plupart dans leur chambre, sauf quelques exceptions comme Miranda et ses angoisses post-chômage. Komui était également déjà debout, et manigançait on ne sait quoi dans son laboratoire, ce qui donnait déjà des sueurs froides à la section scientifique qui, comme chacun sait, ne dormait jamais. Dans sa cuisine, Jerryy sifflotait joyeusement un air entraînant, touillant ses plats en rythme.

« B'jour, monsieur Jerryy... »

Le cuisinier interrompit sa mélodie et pointa son nez au comptoir pour voir qui avait tant la patate dès le matin. Il se trouva nez à nez avec un Allen dont les yeux argent-gris cendres concurrençaient le noir de ses cernes.

« Et bien, Allen, quelle pêche!! Tu m'as l'air vanné!! Bien, que veux-tu manger, ce matin? »

L'adolescent étouffa un bâillement.

« Je n'en peux plus c'est vrai...Les missions s'enchaînent, c'est épuisant... Alors, je voudrais un grand thermos de café, et des pan cakes avec du sirop d'érable, s'il vous plaît. »

Jerryy haussa un sourcil.

« C'est tout? »

« Oui, enfin...beaucoup de pan cakes... »

Le cuisinier lui fit un clin d'oeil et disparut dans son antre, tandis que le jeune exorciste allait s'affaler sur une des tables du réfectoire.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Jerryy appela Allen pour l'informer que son petit-déjeuner était prêt. Il vit alors arriver un autre exorciste, qui tombait manifestement lui aussi du lit.

« Hello, Kanda! Sôba, comme toujours? »

Un grognement lui répondit de dessous les longues mèches que le japonais n'avait même pas pris la peine d'attacher.

« Bonjour, Kanda! » lança Allen en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

Autant bien commencer la journée par des relations amicales et polies.

« 'Lut, Pousse de Soja... »

Un ange passa. Jerryy, qui avait commencé à tendre ses sôba à Kanda, suspendit son geste. Avait-il bien entendu? Kanda venait-il d'être poli avec Allen? Il s'avéra que oui, et que du fait, il remit ça.

« Bien dormi? » s'enquit-il en repoussant ses cheveux et en se saisissant de son petit-déjeuner.

« Hein? Heu...Oui, oui, et toi? » bredouilla Allen, trop fatigué pour réagir.

« Hmm... »

Une fois de nouveau installés à une table, Kanda écarta de nouveau sa tignasse avec un gromellement agacé. Sans réfléchir, Allen détacha de la queue de Timcanpy le ruban rouge éclatant qu'une petite fille s'était amusée à lui mettre au cours d'une mission.

« Tiens, met ça. »

Son interlocuteur hésita un instant, puis s'empara du ruban.

« ...Merci... »

« Et il lui dit merci, maintenant... » songea Jerryy, ahuri, qui suivait la scène d'un peu loin.

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rejoints par Lavi, Lenalee, Krory et Miranda.

* * *

« Passe-moi le sel, mon petit Kro. » réclama Lavi au détour du repas.

Le vampire lui montra les dents, mécontent qu le rouquin ait encore utilisé ce surnom ridicule.

« Remballez vos dents, Arystar, vous n'en aurez pas besoin avant longtemps. » déclara une voix amusée dans leur dos.

« Tiens, bonjour, grand-frère! Déjà debout? » s'étonna Lenalee en apercevant Komui.

« Bien sûr! Et je suis ravi de vous trouver tous ici! Venez dans mon bureau, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire... »

« Si c'est une nouvelle mission, il peut se la... » entama Kanda à mi-voix en se levant.

Allen le fit taire d'un petit coup de coude.

* * *

« Alors, monsieur Komui? » demanda Allen au bout d'un long moment.

En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau du grand Intendant, ils attendaient tous bêtement que celui-ci prenne la parole, ce qu'il ne semblait pas pressé de faire. Komui s'était installé à son bureau et contemplait d'un air songeur un document posé devant lui.

« Approche, Lenalee. » finit-il par dire.

Sa petite soeur obéit, et le rejoignit devant le bureau.

« Tiens, prend ceci. » chuchota-il en lui tendant le dossier. « Montre le aux autres, sauf à Allen et Kanda...Pour le moment... »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiète, et feuilleta le document.

« Mais, c'est le... » commença t-elle à voix haute.

Komui la fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche, et lui fit signe de le montrer aux autres exorcistes. Elle commença par le lire. Au bout d'un instant, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

« Grand frère! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu ne vas pas oser?? »

« Que se passe t-il? » questionna Allen d'une voix inquiète.

Le grand Intendant eut un sourire carnassier, tandis que Lenalee passait le dossier à Lavi, Krory et Miranda. L'impétueux rouquin éclata de rire dès les premières lignes, et lança un regard narquois à Allen et Kanda. Ceux-ci commençaient à craindre le pire. Krory sourit d'un air narquois, et Miranda leur lança un regard enmpli de compassion. Les deux exorcistes commençaient sérieusement à craindre pour leur vie.

« Mais c'est quoi, ces papiers, à la fin? » s'exclama le japonais, à bout de patience.

Avec un petit sourire navré, Lenalee leur tendit le dossier. Kanda s'en saisit et jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture, imité par Allen.

« Alice au Pays des Merveilles - Remasterisé par Komui Lee. »

« Huh? Une pièce? » s'étonna Allen.

« Probablement la pièce de Noël. » lui répondit Kanda. « En quoi on est concernés? »

« Lis, Yû, tu verras bien... »

« Yû » lança un regard incendiaire à Lavi qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, mais obtempéra, Allen lisant par dessus son épaule. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, les deux compères devenaient de plus en plus pâles. Kanda finit par refermer le dossier. A ses côtés, Allen avait l'air d'avoir aperçu le maréchal Cross. Son voisin lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter et regarda Komui, l'air de dire: « tu-as-exactement-5-secondes-pour-t-expliquer-après-ça-je-te-bute ».

L'intéressé déglutit un peu devant cette aura meurtrière.

« Je me doutais bien que je n'obtiendrais pas votre adhésion à ce projet dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais vois le bon côté de la chose, Kanda... »

« Quel bon côté?? » éclata ce dernier en se levant d'un bon, laissant un Allen tremblant et couvert de sueurs froides claquer des dents sur le divan. « Où t'as vu un foutu bon côté dans ce projet à la con?? »

Komui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« C'est un ordre, Kanda. Fin de la discussion. Je vous retrouve dans la salle de théâtre dans un quart d'heure. »

Kanda serra les dents, mais suivit la petite troupe qui quittait la pièce, traînant Allen par le col. Ce dernier, la bave aux lèvres, laissa tomber le dossier, qui s'ouvrit à la page de l'attribution des rôles:

« Alice: Allen W.

Le Lapin Blanc: Yû K.

Le Chat du Cheschire: Lavi.

Le Chapelier Fou: Arystar K.

La Reine de Coeur: Miranda L.

Décors: Bookman

Costumes: Lenalee L.

Cette pièce est une adaptation très personnelle du grand Intendant Komui. »

* * *

**Voilà, voilà...Je voulais faire un one-shot, mais parti comme c'était, ça aurait fait un peu long...donc ça sera en deux ou trois parties...Rewiews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Allen In Wonderland**

**Auteur: -0-illusion-0-**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, humour.**

**Disclaimers: tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino et "Alice in Wonderland" est à l'origine un conte de Lewis Carroll.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

" Le...Lenalee...c'est vraiment nécessaire, tout ça? » demanda timidement Allen.

« Fais-moi confiance!! Si mon frère m'a choisie pour les costumes, ce n'est pas pour rien!! » répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton enjoué.

« Heu..oui, si tu le dis... »

Allen lança un regard plus que sceptique à Lavi, en Chat du Cheschire violet à rayures roses. Il ne riait plus du tout, du fait. Au début, il avait tenté de pousser les hauts cris, prétextant que le costume jurait affreusement avec sa tignasse. Mal lui en avait pris. Lenalee avait modifié le serre-tête agrémenté d'oreilles pour en faire un bonnet en moumoute noué sous le cou par un gros noeud. On ne voyait plus les mèches rouges, certes, mais le pauvre garçon était du dernier grotesque. Il asséna un coup de sa main couverte d'une grosse patte sur le haut-de-forme de Krory, le lui enfonçant sur le crâne et faisant taire ses ricanements.

« Hey! Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien à ton ami le kendoka, minus? » réagit le vampire en relevant le chapeau. « Tu as fait baver mon maquillage! »

En effet, Kanda se foutait ouvertement de la gueule de Lavi, ce qui dans son cas consistait à esquisser un rictus moqueur. Quand le rouquin se tourna vers lui, il glissa une main négligente le long de Mugen, et le jeune archiviste trouva d'un seul coup le bout de sa fausse queue très attrayant.

Pendant ce temps, Lenalee avait fini de rassembler les éléments du costume d'Allen, et le tirait derrière un paravent.

« Enfile-moi tout ça! Quand tu auras fini, préviens-moi, et je te coifferais! »

Il y eut un silence, puis un petit « gloups » mouillé, suivi d'un bruissement de tissu et d'un reniflement. Tout le monde fixait le paravent, impatients de voir Allen en Alice.

« Je peux venir? » s'enquit Lenalee, armée d'une brosse, d'un fer à friser et de rubans.

« O...Oui... »

« Je voulais te mettre une perruque blonde » ajouta la jeune exorciste « mais ça aurait été dommage, la couleur de tes cheveux est si belle...Je vais juste faire ça et ça, les attacher comme ça...mettre ces rubans là...Et voilà!! »

La jolie brune reparut de derrière le paravent.

« Allez, Allen, montre-toi! »

Lavi s'avança en se frottant les pattes, tandis que Krory aidait la pauvre Miranda à se mettre debout, entortillée qu'elle était dans une robe rouge et noire ornée de cœurs et de roses qui était presque aussi lourde qu'elle. Au bout d'un long, très long moment, Allen se décida à pointer son nez de derrière le paravent.

Un ange passa. Puis un autre. Puis toute une colonie de petits akumas en tenues de chérubins.

« ...Wow... » finit par articuler Lavi.

Lui qui avait été prêt à se ficher d'Allen venait de ravaler son rire. Car le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs était terriblement...

« ...Mignonne... » ajouta à mi-voix le rouquin.

Vêtu d'une robe bleu layette à manches bouffantes bordées de dentelle couverte d'un petit tablier blanc, Allen avait les cheveux attachés en couettes toutes bouclées avec des rubans de même couleur que la robe. Un joli jupon de dentelle virevoltait sous l'ample jupe. Aux pieds, il portait de petites chaussures vernies avec un nœud, et des chaussettes blanches qui montaient à mi-mollet. Il était écarlate, contrastant joliment avec la pâleur de ses cheveux et de sa tenue.

« ...Je suis ridicule... » couina t-il.

« Mais non, pas du tout! » protesta Lavi. « Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas une fille!!Tu serais tout à fait mon type!! »

« Tu plaisantes? » fit une voix glaciale.

Lavi lança un regard orageux à Kanda.

« Non, pourquoi?? T'es intéressé? »

Kanda rougit comme une tomate et regarda ailleurs.

« Pas du tout!! » pesta-il.

Lavi eut un petit sourire, et se rapprocha d'Allen, qui regardait obstinément le sol.

« Allons, Yû...Avoues que tu trouves Allen trop craquant(e) dans cette tenue!! »

Ce disant, il chatouilla la joue d' « Alice » du bout de sa queue violette. Ce fut vite fait; en un instant il avait une lame sous la gorge, qui menaçait de trancher le nœud de son bonnet à oreilles.

« Oooh, Kanda est jaloux!! » s'exclama Lenalee en étouffant un rire.

« Pas du tout! » rugit le kendoka, tandis qu'Allen se sentait de plus en plus mal.

« Oui, oui, oui...Allez, approche, c'est ton tour... »

« Hors de question!! »

Le japonais croisa les bras et se rassit.

« Je ne bougerais pas d'ici!! »

Tout e monde poussa un gros soupir.

« Quel caractère.. »nota le vampire, le nez sur le miroir, redessinant avec application son maquillage de Chapelier.

Miranda poussa un gros soupir, le corset de sa robe était trop serré. Lavi les regarda tour à tour, aucune aide n'était à espérer. Il lança alors un regard éloquent à Allen. Celui-ci lui lança un regard perplexe, puis, lorsqu'il eut compris, secoua furieusement la tête. Lavi mima alors des oreilles de lapin à la place de son bonnet de chat, et lui fit un clin d'œil en désignant le kendoka. « Alice » rougit, prit une pronfonde inspiration, et se dirigea vers lui. Kanda était assis sur une chaise, une main sur Mugen, regardant par terre.

Il s'accroupit face à lui, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, prenant une bouille absolument irrésistible.

« S'il te plaît, Kanda...On y est tous passé...t'as vu à quel point j'suis grotesque? Tu peux pas être pire... »

Le regard minéral de Kanda le considéra un instant, tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rose.

« T'es pas ridicule du tout... »marmonna t-il.

« Quoi? »

« C'est bon, je me dévoue... »

Kanda lâcha Mugen et se leva, se dirigeant vers le paravent. Lenalee, ravie, lui apporta un carton.

« Tiens, ton costume! Et si tu pouvais te faire des couettes, aussi, ça serait... »

« Non!! »

« Bon, ok, pas de couettes...En tout cas, ton costume, je l'ai fait en fonction du scénario de la pièce, alors ne viens pas râler! »

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, puis.

« C'est quoi ça?? »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, je te l'ai dit! » fit Lenalee. « Allez, sors! »

« Non!! »

Lavi eut un sourire machiavélique, et bondit vers le paravent, qu'il replia d'un coup sec, sous le hurlement de rage du japonais. Il y eut un autre silence, durant lequel d'autres petits akumas-chérubins retardataires rejoignirent la réunion. Si Allen était adorable dans son costume d'Alice, Kanda était quand à lui épouvantablement...

« ...Sexy... » ronronna Lavi, les yeux brillants. « Pourquoi t'es un mec, Yû? »

« Ta gueule.. » pesta l'intéressé, humilié.

Il avait détaché ses cheveux, qui étaient maintenant agrémentés de deux belles oreilles de lapin soyeuses et immaculées, l'intérieur argenté. En ce qui concernait ses vêtements, l'on pouvait dire que Lenalee avait fait le strict minimum, car Kanda ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un short de cuir noir ultra-court et de lourdes bottes lacées. Ses poignets étaient entourés de manchettes blanches et un nœud papillon noir lui serrait le cou. Le tout faisait très « chippendale ». Le japonais eut la mauvaise idée de se retourner, rouge de honte, montrant ainsi à tous la jolie queue en pompon blanche cousue sur le short.

* * *

**Bon, tout le monde aimera peut-être pas Kanda dans cette tenue...Moi, perso, j'ai sorti une bassine...Enfin...Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Allen In Wonderland**

**Auteur: -0-illusion-0-**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, humour.**

**Disclaimers: tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino et "Alice in Wonderland" est à l'origine un conte de Lewis Carroll**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Kanda!! Mais fais un effort! Ça ne va pas du tout!! Tu es censé être un lapin!! Pervers, certes mais un lapin quand même! »

Le japonais devint écarlate, et redressa machinalement ses oreilles blanches.

« Et alors? » grommela t-il. « J'ai des oreilles et une queue en pompon!! Tous les attributs du lapin de base! Où est le problème?? »

Komui soupira.

« Un lapin se déplace en sautillant! J'attends de toi que tu campes un lapin crédible, alors sautille!! »

« Qu...Quoi? »

Le pauvre Kanda avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'envie de faire seppuku avec Mugen. Sa volonté d'acier était déjà bien mise à mal depuis le début de la répétition. En effet, l'adaptation « très personnelle » du grand Intendant consistait en une Alice pure et innocente tombant au Pays des Merveilles et y faisant la rencontre de la Reine de Cœur, que Komui avait fait extrêmement gentille, voire tarte. Au cours d'un thé organisé par cette dernière, « Alice » faisait la connaissance du Chapelier Fou, et du Chat du Cheschire qui l'emmenait se balader en forêt. Là, la demoiselle se faisait heurter de plein fouet par le Lapin Blanc, coureur de jupons notoire, en retard au thé. Le but final de la pièce étant, n'en déplaise aux mœurs, que le Lapin Blanc culbute Alice derrière un buisson et l'entraîne sur le chemin de la débauche.

Kanda était à la base un exorciste au cœur de pierre et au sang-froid légendaire. Mais tout homme a sa faiblesse, et il lui fallait mobiliser toute son énergie pour ne pas se faire « Alice » pour de bon. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par quelqu'un, homme ou femme, et le fait que ce quelqu'un soit aujourd'hui cet ahuri de Walker n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.

« Bon, on reprend! » brailla Komui dans un porte-voix rose orné d'un lapin. « Acte III, scène 2! Au travail! Et je veux des petits bonds, Kanda! Des petits bonds! »

Avec un soupir énorme, tout le monde se mit en place pour refaire la scène une nouvelle fois, Kanda n'étant définitivement pas coopératif. Miranda voulut descendre de la scène, sans s'apercevoir qu'Allen avait le pied sur l'extrémité de la robe. Tout se passa très vite. Avec un duo parfaitement synchronisé de glapissements, les deux compères s'étalèrent, l'une à plat ventre au pied de la scène, l'autre à quatres pattes juste devant le pauvre Kanda. Son joli jupon blanc lui atterrit sur la tête, dévoilant ainsi son joli popotin juste sous le nez du kendoka. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Dans une fulgurante giclée de sang nasale., le malheureux perdit connaissance.

* * *

« Hé, Yû...Yû... »

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de l'intéressé. Qui osait...?

« Yû!! Reprends-toi, mon vieux! »

« Qui t'as permis de m'appeler comme ça, espèce d'abruti!! » rugit-il en se redressant d'un bond, sa main sur la gorge du téméraire.

Lavi, bien entendu.

« Je savais que ça te ferait réagir! » répliqua-t-il en souriant à pleines dents, ôtant la main de Kanda de son cou.

Son compagnon lui lança son fameux regard qui tue, et repoussa ses cheveux d'un geste brusque. Il était allongé dans la réserve à costumes, sur une piles de vêtements en tous genres.

« Dis donc, Yû...Je savais pas qu'Allen te faisait tant d'effet... »pouffa le rouquin en tiraillant gentiment une interminable mèche noire.

Kanda rougit, et regarda ailleurs, sans même essayer de nier. Lui et Lavi étaient seuls dans la pièce, et le jeune archiviste était probablement celui qui le connaissait, ou du moins le comprenait le mieux.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas? » interrogea-t-il en replaçant la mèche derrière l'oreille du kendoka.

« Tsss! T'as raison, c'est vrai, pourquoi? Laisse-moi réfléchir...Peut-être parce que je me ferais jeter!! » éclata le japonais.

« Hmm... » réfléchit Lavi. « De toute manière, dans la pièce, tu dois l'embrasser dans le dernier acte...Tu verra bien si il court aux toilettes ou pas après! »

« Merci pour ton soutien, je me sens beaucoup mieux... » grinça l'exorciste aux cheveux longs.

Lavi se leva.

« Allez! On feraiut mieux de retourner à la répétition! »

Il ouvrit la porte de la réserve en grand, puis marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Quant à Allen...Qui te dit qu'il te jetterait? »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le rouquin sortit, laissant en plan Kanda et ses doutes.

* * *

« Kanda...Tu as intérêt à bien camper ton rôle, cette fois-ci!! »

Le jeune homme lissa ses cheveux et foudroya Komui du regard en allant se mettre à sa place sur la scène. En passant, Allen lui lança un regard étrange, avant de détourner les yeux en croisant ses prunelles onyx. Kanda haussa un sourcil, se rappelant des paroles de Lavi. Mais la voix de Komui le ramena sur terre.

« On reprend!! Dernière scène! Donc, Allen, tu apparaît par ici...Arrivé là, Kanda va arriver face à toi...Même si ce n'est pas votre première rencontre, tu continues de jouer la jeune fille prude, surtout! Et toi, Kanda, tu... »

« Sautille...je sais... »

« Action! » lança Komui d'un air jovial.

* * *

**Acte III, scène 2:**

_Alice arrive au détour d'un buisson. Elle regarde à droite et à gauche, et fait quelques pas timides. Un bruit se fait entendre en face. Arrivée du Lapin Blanc, qui fait de petits bonds.(1)_

ALICE: Mons...Monsieur le Lapin! Que faites-vous ici? »

LE LAPIN BLANC: Je n'en ai pas le droit? Cette forêt est plus à moi qu'à toi...Tu n'est pas de Wonderland!

ALICE (_yeux baissés, tordant les mains, les larmes aux yeux_): Mais je ne sais pas...Comment repartir...Le Chapelier Fou m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider! (_regarde le Lapin d'un air suppliant_)

LE LAPIN BLANC(_semble réfléchir_): Je suis le seul à savoir comment sortir d'ici, c'est vrai...Je peux peut-être te montrer comment...

ALICE (_joignant les mains_): C'est vrai??Oh, monsieur le Lapin!!(_air extatique_) Vous feriez ça pour moi?

LE LAPIN BLANC: Pas gratuitement, cela va de soi...

ALICE: Mais...Je n'ai rien à vous offrir...

LE LAPIN BLANC (_soulevant le menton d'Alice_): Tout dépend de ce que j'attends de toi...Ce que je veux, tu peux présentement me le donner. (_sourire sensuel_)(2)

ALICE (_rougissant_): Mais quoi donc?

LE LAPIN BLANC (_murmure, approche son visage de celui d'Alice_): Toi...(_il l'embrasse_).

* * *

« Coupez! » brailla Komui, le visage inondé de larmes. « On fait une pause! C'était parfait! On reprend après pour la fin de la pièce! »

Un silence.

« Heu...Coupez, j'ai dit! »

Re-silence. Komui rougit, il y eut quelques toussotements derrière lui.

« Heu...Dites...Les garçons... »

Une chose était claire: Kanda et Allen avaient manifestement gommé le reste de l'assistance. Dès l'instant où le « Lapin Blanc » avait posé ses lèvres sur celles d'Alice, « la » tenant fermement par la taille, tout le reste s'était effacé, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, sous le regard satisfait de Lavi, qui dénoua son bonnet avec un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle, sur la dernière révérence des acteurs. Allen regagna les coulisses avec un soupir de soulagement. Kanda était adossé au mur, toujours vêtu de son costume de lapin. Le jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs alla se réfugier dans ses bras avec un petit soupir, faisant sourire le grand brun.

« On y va? » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Allen rougit et hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent alors la pièce, toujours vêtus de leurs costumes.

« Bah! Vous vous changez pas, les amoureux? » s'étonna Lavi, s'étranglant avec sa queue en essayant d'enlever son costume par la tête.

« Après... » répondirent les concernés d'une seule voix, tandis que Miranda venait en aide au rouquin.

Car juste avant la représentation, c'est Kanda qui avait attaché les rubans de la jolie robe bleue, non sans oublier de préciser à l'oreille de son Alice:

« Ce soir, c'est moi qui te déshabillerais... »

* * *

(1) Quand j'ai écrit ça, j'étais pliée...Allez, tous ensemble: on visualise un Kanda en Lapin-chippendale sexy à mort qui fait de petits bonds...Alors?

(2)Ahw...Non mais ahw, quoi...

* * *

**Finiche!! Alors? Reviews? Je sais que j'aurais dû la peaufiner un peu plus...Mais c'est une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit comme ça, et je savais que si je la mettais pas en forme tout de suite, je la ferais jamais...Donc voulalà!**


End file.
